Love, Life, and Quidditch
by HPGirl777
Summary: Zaria Thomas' life has been flipped out of her control. Her best friend might have feelings for her? Never! She can't pursue her dream? What! Join Zaria as she discovers her solutions to her problems in Love, Life, and Quidditch.


My hand acted automatically, on its own accord, when my cell started to ring. I wasn't aware of what time it was but all I know is that it was early, too early for me to be functioning properly. After chucking my phone across the room I popped one eye open cautiously. The sun wasn't even up. I looked at my digital clock reading 5:36 A.M. Shit. I cursed my inner unconscious self who was still in there somewhere waiting to come back out because I knew that there was only one person who would dare call me at 5:36 in the bloody morning. The worst part is that I knew if I didn't answer it he would just keep calling me, and calling me, and calling me.

My phone stops ringing and then dead silence. I revel in the glory of the quiet when I hear the music blaring and see the lit up screen. I groan in annoyance, and, forgetting that I am a legal witch and can use my wand that is conveniently located on my bedside table and the "_accio" _spell that Professor Goldstein taught me in third year. I crawl out of bed hearing each one of my bones separately pop and crack. I beat my body up way too much.

Walking over to the corner of the room where the music was coming from, I leaned down and picked up the phone. I rubbed my eyes blearily and looked at the name on the screen, groaning as I saw it.

Lit up on the screen was the name, "Professor Sexy Pants." He had put that in as his contact information name when I had made a joke in fifth year that every girl in the school probably referred to him as that.

James Sirius Potter was calling me, just as I had predicted. I flip open the gadget of death and destruction and bark, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Look, Zar, I know you were asleep and I'm sorry for waking you up, but I have some news that I have to tell you." Suddenly my ears perk up. "Did you find out?!" I shriek, probably giving him some damage to his hearing. "Well…" My stomach flops. He doesn't sound too happy. "Listen. Come over here. I have good and bad news."

At this my stomach officially drops. I mean, this was his absolutely biggest dream. Well, it was mine, too, but I haven't even tried out so I have no results to get back yet. I mumble into the phone hopefully, "Breakfast?" His usual façade of general mischief is back in his voice when he responds, "Of course!"

At this I hang up because I have the appetite of a Weasley and I can hear my stomach starting to growl. I throw my hair up into a messy ponytail and grab my favorite sweatshirt to throw on over my tank top. It has James' Quidditch number on it, with the Gryffindor Lion. It still smells like his cologne, though I don't understand how because I wear it 24/ 7. I think that he bewitched it because he knows that I love his scent.

I grab my wand and think of my destination, and with a pop I appear at the flat of the one and only James Sirius Potter.

James is unlike any bloke that I've ever met. He's officially my best friend. We met on the Hogwarts Express our first year and our sarcasm meshed. We were friends instantly.

When I was being sorted I was almost a hatstall. The hat couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He had decided to let me choose. James, my only friend at the time, had already been sorted into Gryffindor. That made my choice easy. It ended up being the best decision of my entire life.

I helped James with his homework. James helped me with my Quidditch Skills. In second year we went out for the team together. He got chaser. I got seeker. We've been playing ever since, and it's our most common bond.

James is my best friend. I can tell him anything and he will listen. He's been there for me through everything in my life- when my parents split up, when my boyfriend of two years dumped me, and countless other times, he was there for me. I could never, ever, repay him.

My other friends (Who just so happen to be James' cousins) have always thought that James and I would end up falling in love. I, on the other hand, completely disagree. I've always heard the statement that a guy and a girl can't be just friends. I feel that's completely wrong. That's exactly what James and I are- best friends.

Sure, I do have good friends who are female. There's Rose Weasley and Dominique Delacour-Weasley. Both cousins to James. I am always associated with their family. I get a Weasley sweater every Christmas and stay at their houses over break. I love being a part of their family, since my parents split up when I was 15 and I haven't had a stable home environment since.

When I appear in his flat, which is absolutely gorgeous, I smell the food. My feet follow the scent to the kitchen and greet James, who is standing by the stove, pulling about a pound of bacon onto my plate for me, turning around and passing the plate towards me as I walk by on my way to the kitchen table. I sit down and start stuffing my face as he gets me my usual (orange juice with crushed ice) and sets it next to my plate, pulling a chair next to mine.

I murmur a thanks and he nods his head. I empty my mouth and ask, "So what's this news that you just had to tell me?"

The look on his face gets flustered. He goes to the living room and comes back with a long yellow envelope in one hand and a Daily Prophet in the other.

"Do you want good or bad first?" He asks me, a gloomy look in his eye. "Good." I reply, wiping my hand on my (his) sweatshirt as he handed me the long yellow envelope. I opened it and read the enclosed letter. As I read the first sentence, I threw a fit.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to ask you to be a starter on the Chudley Cannons Professional Quidditch team."_

I didn't get any further before I jumped out of my seat, hugging my best friend as tightly as I could.

"I'm so proud of you!" I screamed, kissing his cheek, while making sure to squeeze his insides out. "I knew you could do it! Then I'll make it on the team and we'll have achieved our dream!"

He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat back down, motioning for me to do the same. His face turned slightly green and his bright green eyes had a great sense of regret in them, as he says, "Time for the bad news."

Ah. Yes. The bad news. I had forgotten about that.

He asks me whether I had read the Prophet this morning. I snorted in disgust. He knows perfectly good and well that I stopped reading it in my fourth year because all they wrote was rubbish gossip about his family.

"Well… Here you go." He says, handing me this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. "Sports," he mumbled under his breath and I flipped there immediately. The headline I read made me choke on my bacon.

_"Cannons to Become All Male League"_

_"After accepting the most recent addition to the world champion Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon's vice president spoke out yesterday at the abrupt change in the- continued on S3."_

The paper was beginning to splotch as the tears rolled down my cheeks. This was my biggest dream. I had no backup plan. I was crushed. I had cried in front James once before- when my grandma had passed away. This was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it.

I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up as a strangled sob leaves my lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style to his room, where he lays me down on his bed, wrapping his arm around me. I bury my head in his chest as my favourite smell surrounds me. I feel him playing with my hair, because he knows that is the prime way to make me fall asleep.

Suddenly, he must have thought I was asleep- or was I asleep? I couldn't tell. I heard him whisper, "Zaria Claire, it love you so much it hurts me to see you cry."

When I awake I realize whose arms I'm wrapped in. I feel content as I am. I would deal with whether it was a dream or reality another day.


End file.
